The University of Cincinnati AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (UC ACTU) intends to continue its contributions to the AIDS Clinical Trials Group under the direction of its Project Leader, Robert Schooley, M.D. The AIDS Clinical Trials Group is the largest and most sophisticated clinical trials network in the world, and thus is in a unique position to concurrently advance pathophysiologic understanding of HIV disease while developing management strategies for HIV infection and its complications. The research agenda of the AIDS Clinical Trials Group will change as the knowledge base expands. As a participant in this process, the Cincinnati ACTU will: Aim #1 Continue to perform a broad range of clinical trials and substudies to assure maximum Cincinnati ACTU contribution to the objectives of the ACTG research agenda, Aim #2 Identify barriers to minority enrollment at the Cincinnati ACTU and methods for overcoming them, Aim #3 Continue the research emphasis of the Cincinnati ACTU on Pneumocystis carinii by bringing recent basic science advances into the clinical trials arena, Aim #4 Develop the University of Cincinnati Mycology Center into a resource for the ACTG to study the pathobiology of fungal infection in the context of clinical trials. Aim #1 will be accomplished by enrolling approximately 200 subjects per year into clinical trials and their substudies. The UC ACTU will continue its excellent performance in clinical trials accrual, retention, and data management. Aim #2 will be met by developing a specific Minority Recruitment Program with goals and objectives and testable hypotheses. By June 1997, the project will have generated specific data regarding the efficacy of various interventions for minority enrollment. Aim #3 will be achieved by continuing the activities of the world class Pneumocystis research team that has developed at the UC ACTU under the direction of Dr. Peter Walzer which includes basic scientists and clinicians working together toward a common goal. Aim #4 will be achieved by developing a clinical/basic science collaborative effort using the model of the Pneumocystis research team, and taking advantage of the large number of well established basic scientists in mycology and combining them with the excellent clinical program of the UC ACTU.